Emmets VamDay
by readitandweepXD
Summary: Emmet has his annyal Vamday fo celabrating the day he turned into a vampire, but why is Edward putting pink carpet on his volvo and Esme breaking houses and why on earth would Carlise start surgory on toys? hopefully funny!
1. Chapter 1

A/n hi this is my first fan fiction so please don't be mean in any of the reviews (if you can please review!) but hopefully this will be funny so ye. By the way I will only do a disclaimer once because they are annoying.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

EmPOV

OMG I am like soooooo exited it is my vam day tomorrow!!!!! **(a/n vam day is like a vampire birthday) **

It is so cool because whenever we have a vamday it always involves lots of presents!!!! I really can't wait. But I do have a little 'surprise' for everyone tomorrow. I don't even think Alice knows I keep changing my mind. Of I hear Edward I better sing in my head (starts to sing Barbie girl in his head)

EPOV

Something's up Emmett is singing a very bad version of Barbie Girl in his head. He must be trying to hide something. I wish I knew what was going on, whenever Emmett starts having one of his 'ideas' nothing ever goes right. Oh know I just remembered it is his Vamday tomorrow, he always gets over excited when his comes along. Last year he ended up dragging us all up to the nearest bowling ally, lets just say that Emmett + bowling ball + lane = DISASTER we got chucked out and banned for life from that place. Not that any of us would like to go there again, to many bad memories.

"Emmett get here now!" Alice shouted from her room. I quickly tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking them. I wonder if I can find Bella, I think that she went hunting with Nessie. I will go and join them.

APOV

I just had the strangest vision ever, it was of Edward putting pink feathery, fluffy carpet onto his beloved Volvo. And I could only come up with one answer, Emmett.

But luckily for me just at that moment Emmett walked through the door.

"Do you have any idea why I just saw Edward out pink carpet to cover his Volvo?" I asked him in my most angelic voice.

"Nope, nada, nothing what so ever. Bye!" he tried to leave the room but I stopped him.

"Oh that's to bad because I know just the store to get the carpet from… but you know nothing about it so there you go!" I said back to him. This had caught his attention.

"Really because I really don't know where to get any…" realising what he had just said he shut his mouth.

"Ah ha! So you were planning on making him do it! But I'm interested to know how you made him do it." I said evilly to him. We spent the rest of the night planning.

**Hehehe! Cliffy on the first one I am a little evil… but I hope you enjoyed it. I will become funnier I promise. So r&r baby! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter it is a little Jonas Brothers- obsessed but do you really mind? Didn't think so**

EmPOV

And 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

It is now officially my VamDay! I am soooo exited, mostly about the fact that I just counted backwards from ten without getting mixed up! Oh I hope I got some good presents! I know I will call everyone to come down to the living room… oh bum, I just remembered that Nessie and dog boy are probably still sleeping, I will go and wake them up at 4, that sounds reasonable.

Later that day, at 3.30am to be exact, Emmett couldn't wait until 4,

Nessie and mutt are now coming down the stairs, they look a little sleepy but who cares they brought presents!

"Emmett why did you wake my daughter and her dog at 3.30am?" asked Bella looking at me strangely.

"Well I know you all know it my VamDay to day and I wanted…"

"Emmett you have been counting down the days and telling us every single day how long away your VamDay is, you also covered every singe calendar with your VamDay **(a/n I did this and not just in my house in all my friends houses as well I think they have hidden all the calendars from me now…)** how could we forget?" said Eddie to me in his 'grumpy' voice.

"Well as I was saying before I was RUDLY interrupted," I look at Eddie annoyingly, "I wanted to say that after I open my wonderful presents I want to announce something very important" and after that I quickly start to sing 'Barbie girl' in my head again. But I didn't have to do it for long because I could see people wanting to give my presents to me.

"So who wants to give me my present first?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"I will honey." Said my wonderful darling wife Rose.

She passed me a slightly small box, it was flat and covered in blue paper. I shook it a few times and it didn't make much of a noise. I ripped the paper off took the lid off the box and inside it was a pair of signed JONAS BROTHER UNDERWEAR!!!!!! OMG they are like my favourite band in the world!!!!!!! **(A/n they are not the best band ever I just thought it funny to make Emmett obsessed) **

"OMG thank you thank you thank you! I love you Rose!!!!!" I practically screamed.

"Ok who's present next?" I asked my family.

"Oh mine, mine, mine!" Alice said jumping up and down with enthusiasm. She handed me a tiny box raped in the same blue paper as before only this time it had a dark blue ribbon tied to it. I ripped the ribbon off – with some sinkers from my family but who really cares? - And inside were the keys to my jeep, I held them up and gave Alice a cunfuzzled look. She smiled.

"Go and have a look at your new improved jeep!" she said or screamed. We all ran out side to take a look at my jeep and when we got to it I think I almost fainted- if that was possible- my jeep was completely Jonefied! And what I mean by that is that it had pictures of the Jonas brothers EVERYWHERE!!!!!!! This is turning out to be the best VamDay EVER!!!!!!

"THANK YOU ALICE," I screamed to Alice giving her a big old hug.

Soon we all gathered inside again me first of course gushing everyone in. I wanted more presents!!!!!!! Bella and Edwards present was next, they had decided to give it to me together to celebrate them being together, yada, yada, yada. I was annoyed at first, but then got used to the idea. Bella handed me a very small cube shaped present. Curios I opened it and inside was…

No way! I didn't think they made these anymore…

It was a Nick Jonas bobble head!!!!! And underneath was the CD!!!! And I think it was a brand new album it wasn't even in the shops yet!

"Oh. My. CARLILSE" everyone stared at me strangely but I just shrugged it off. I went to Eddie and Bella and gave them each a BIG hug of thanks.

"Ok I have decided who is next. Carlisle and Esme!!!!!!" Carlisle handed me an envelope and so did Esme. I had a hard time thinking because… well I don't really know. What was I thinking about? Oh ye what Carlisle and Esme's presents were.

I opened the first envelope the one Carlisle gave me and inside were 2 tickets to see the Jonas Brothers LIVE IN CONCERT! Oh my god I gave Carlisle a very quick hard hug and moved on to the next envelope. It was Esme's. Inside it was… backstage passes to the concert! I got to go behind the scenes in the actual JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT! Again I gave Esme a hug and moved on to the next set of presents. Nessie's and Jacobs.

They handed me another box a little like the one Rose gave me. I quickly opened it just to find the signed Jonas brother shirt and cap! This day was da best! The last present I got was from my lovely brother Jasper.

He looked a little ashamed, he handed me a round present and said quietly "I didn't know about the Jonas brother theme… but I improvised." I was wondering what was inside the package.

I opened it and inside was a football. Just a football. **(A/n or a soccer ball depending on where you live.)** I turned it around to find a stick man with a microphone with a line coming out of his head with 'Joe' at the end. Well it was something. Not hug worthy though. "Eh, thanks… I suppose." I said to Jasper who if he were human would probably be a bright shade of red. Ah I missed the days where Bella would turn red…

But it was time to announce my plan.

"Ok you all know that it is my VamDay. And you all know I always do something interesting for my VamDay." They didn't look very pleased but nodded… hey it wasn't my fault if sometimes thing didn't always go according to plan…

"Well this year I have decided that you all have to do what I say for 24 hours!" I expected them to all start cheering but only Alice who already knew was jumping in her seat. I could always count on her.

A/n ok end of 2nd chappie! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!!

**CullenizerXx**


End file.
